Envious Eyes I
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: A lot of stuff happens in this fic. And it's being posted in its entirely. ::had written it before, in a bunch of parts:: Anyway, someone is messing with Yamato and his friends
1. One

Okay, this is the comeplete Envious Eyes Saga, whoo...Someone asked me to finish it, so I did. ^^' I dont own nothing but Hiro, and any Poem/Song written in this fic  
  
  
  
**~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
Envious Eyes**  
by Ishida Takeru  
  
  
  
"Where is he!" Mimi stamped her foot in agitation. "He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago." It was starting to get dark. She was told to wait outside at six. But it was six ten now. And he was late! "Oooo, you better have a good excuse. No...wait, no excuse will be good enough!" She squinted looking into a distance. A car! Could that be him? The car slowed down as it reached her location.  
  
"Hey Mimi, wasn't Tai supposed to pick you up" Koushiro called from the passenger side.  
  
"Yeah, but he's late!" Mimi folded her arms pouting ever so slightly.  
  
"I'm sure you can catch a ride with us" Koushiro turned to the driver of the jeep. "He says it's fine with him"  
  
"Great!" Mimi said stepping into the back-seat. She then waved to the driver. "Hi! I'm Mimi, thanks for giving me a lift.  
  
The driver nodded slightly, then spoke quietly. "We have to pick up Ya-kun though."  
  
"Who?" Mimi asked.  
  
Koushiro turned in his seat. "He means Yamato"  
  
"Oh....why is he picking up Yamato?"  
  
Koushiro let out a low sigh. "Because, Mimi...their band has a performance tonight."  
  
"Oh, at the same place as Yamato's...?"  
  
The driver turned his head to look at Mimi. "Same band" with that said he drove off towards Yamato's apartment building.  
  
Mimi blinked a few times. It took her a few seconds to analyze all that was the driver's appearance. Hmmm she thought, He has really nice hair. All black and spiky, I like how the tips are dyed red. And he has really tanned skin, he must own a tanning bed...or something. Mimi took another look at the driver. Hmm, at least five nine. And he has a really nice voice too... Smooth and melodramatic. Mimi blinked out her daze as the jeep pulled to a stop.  
  
"I'll be right back" The driver said as he headed towards the apartment's buildings main entrance.  
  
"So!" Mimi said leaning on the front seat. "Who is he?"  
  
Koushiro looked back towards Mimi "His name is Hiro."  
  
"Well, why are you in a car with such a cool person?"  
  
Koushiro paid no mind to the slight putdown that had occurred. "He's in the computer club at school. He offered me a lift to the bands performance"  
  
"Oh, I thought you'd might know if he was seeing anybody"  
  
Koushiro sighed again. It seemed like every conversation with Mimi brought on a case of the sighs "Why don't you ask him yourself? If you are really that curious...."  
  
Mimi sat back in her seat with a slight huff as both Hiro and Yamato filed into the jeep. The rest of trip was made in total silence.  
  
As they arrived at the club, the rest of the band was already setting up. Koushiro and Mimi headed to find a seat.  
  
"Hey! Over here!" Taichi yelled waving an arm towards them.  
  
Koushiro headed over, followed by Mimi. "You didn't pick me up Taichi!" She said angrily.  
  
"I thought you found another ride..." Taichi stuttered. "I went to pick up Sora first. I was late anyway...."  
  
"Humph" Mimi said dropping into a seat. She was just about to say something when lights faded away.  
  
The silence was broken by the low moan of the harmonica. A single note was held out for a few moments, then it stopped abruptly. Two green lights shown down to the edge of the stage, one was on Yamato who had begun to play a haunting melody. The other was on Hiro, who came in with the lyrics.  
  
"My world revolves around you" The notes Hiro sung was followed by the same notes on the Harmonica.  
  
"If you were gone my heart would break in two"  
"Now, I'm asking you girl. Don't ever leave me"  
  
As the chorus began Yamato came in echoing Hiro.'s voice.  
  
"Don't ever leave me girl"  
"My world would crumble to the ground"  
"Save me from this sorrow"  
"Don't ever leave me girl"  
  
As Hiros voice died out Yamato's continued.  
  
"We've been together for so long."  
"Through the good times and the bad"  
"I don't know what I would do without you"  
"Now, I'm asking you girl. Don't ever leave me"  
  
Again Hiro began singing the chorus echoed by Yamato.  
  
"Don't ever leave me girl"  
"My world would crumble to the ground"  
"Save me from this sorrow"  
"Don't ever leave me girl"  
  
They both continued the song. Their voices calling out to the audience.  
  
"Don't ever leave me."  
"It would be to hard, to long"  
"To live without you"  
"I would rather leave this world than be without you"  
  
"Don't ever leave me girl"  
"My world would crumble to the ground"  
"Save me from this sorrow"  
"Don't ever leave me girl"  
  
The piece ended with the harmonica repeating the notes of the chorus. The final note being held out as the lights faded once more.  
  
The crowd sat there blinking, they didn't know if they should cheer or politely clap. The lights came back on fully, and the crowd erupted in applause  
  
The rest of the band's set went by quickly. Finally Yamato headed towards the group, he was flanked by Hiro who was trying to explain how the lighting system worked.  
  
"Okay..okay..let's just call it 'good' and be done with it" Yamato mumbled.  
  
Hiro gave a slight shrug. "Koushiro designed the program.."  
  
Koushiro's eyes lit up as he nodded. A chance to explain his ingenious computer program. But he was interrupted by Mimi's squeals of "That was so great!" Which were echoed by Sora and Taichi.   
  
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
The days after the concert flew by quickly. Before anyone knew it, they were heading back to school. Yamato sighed as he walked to school. Here he was a famous. Well, semi-famous musician. And he was walking. His silence was broken by a voice from behind.  
  
"I told you, you should have saved your money and got a better car" Takeru said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"You didn't mind when the car was giving you rides to school" Yamato smirked. "Besides, walking is good for you."  
  
"I think I've walked enough to last me a lifetime" Takeru said as he caught up with his brother. The rest of the walk was done in silence. It was always said that siblings sometimes had a mental bond. It was true here, they seemed to know what each other was thinking. So words weren't always necessary.  
  
The school was already beginning to come to life as students chatted and filed towards their respective classrooms. Takeru glanced towards the main door, then back to his brother. "There they are"  
  
Yamato groaned "Don't remind me. How long do you think it'll take before"  
  
"Too late" Takeru interrupted as a wave of girls headed their way. "Now what?"  
  
"Run..." Yamato said turning to the other way about to begin a mad-dash. Suddenly, the wave of fans stopped. Not one moved forward.  
  
"Whoa....they're not stampeding this way" Takeru squinted towards the crowd. There's somebody talking to them."  
  
"Who would do a crazy thing like that. Oh...that's Hiro.." Yamato blinked a few times. "What is he telling that mob...better not be my phone number!" Yamato ran up towards the crowd momentarily forgetting its nature.  
  
Hiro was standing there talking in a quiet voice. "Now, if you do not head to class..he might get expelled for being late. And you wouldn't want to cause that, now would you?"  
  
The crowd yelled a chorus of "Noo!" And continued on their way. Yamato stood there for a few moments. Not believing that they left without a fight.  
  
"What did you tell them...?" He asked.  
  
"You just have to know how to talk to them. Trust me, if you appeal to their..fanatical side...they'd believe anything." Hiro grinned. "You owe me now"  
  
"Why does that sound like I'm signing my soul away to the devil"  
  
Hiro shrugged. "Don't worry about it" Yes, don't worry about it, old friend. I'll get what I want soon enough. My plan is falling into motion. "We better get to class"  
  
"Yeah you're right."  
  
The rest of the day was quieter than usual. Yamato was glad for the time to relax for a change. The hallway dash had become is best event after the band became known. He headed out the door like a normal student. He was one with the crowd, not the one the crowd was trying to be with. "This is great" he said to himself. Pocketing his hands he started across the street. There were no cars as he started across, but the next thing he knew. One was heading right towards him. His mind began to race, he had to get out of the way. But his feet, his feet felt like they were stuck to the ground the next thing.....  
  
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness surrounded Yamato for what seemed like hours. Finally, he slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He tilted his head to the side to take a glimpse of his surroundings. He could see his brother asleep in one of the chairs by the open window. What was he doing in a hospital. He felt a bit of pain surge through his body. He was hit by a car while he was heading out from school.  
  
Takeru stirred in his sleep. "Don't leave me" he mumbled in his sleep. Violently he threw his arms up, causing the chair he was in to tilt to one side. Eventually, it came crashing to the ground with a dull thud.  
  
"Takeru, keep it down. I have a major headache over here" Yamato mumbled as he attempted to sit up.  
  
"Yamato! You're awake" The next moment Takeru had his brother is a strong hug.  
  
"Hey" Yamato grimaced. "Watch it there, it still hurts all over" Yamato forced himself to smile despite the pain. He was glad his brother was here. This was one time he didn't want to be alone.  
  
"Everyone's been worried about you." Takeru continued on, loosening his hug.  
  
"I've only been out a few hours..."  
  
Takeru shook his head "It's been ten days."  
  
"Ten days!" Yamato stares at his brother in shock. "You're kidding right?"  
  
Again Takeru shook his head. "Nope. They sent people out looking for the car that hit you. But, they couldn't really do anything without knowing anything about it. They told me to ask you once you woke up."  
  
Yamato sighed. "I don't remember anything. I was just crossing the street. The next thing I remember is waking up." Ten days. How could he have been asleep for ten days. And now he doesn't even know who the idiot was who hit him. Damn, the whole situation was annoying.  
  
"Your fanclub sent you some flowers" Takeru said motioning to the rows of flowers, including a six foot tall palm tree. "I think they went a little overboard on some of them."  
  
"At least I wasn't forgoten" Yamato mumbled. "Anything else happen?" Ten days was a long time, so it was no wonder he was curious about what was going on.  
  
"Well..." Takeru started. "Tai and Sora are going out, but I don't think they want anyone to know. I heard it from Kari. I guess she was eavesdropping. Oh, and Mimi kept stopping by. Taichi came back once, and started yelling in your ear"   
  
"No wonder I woke up with a headache" Yamato smirked lightly. "As long as I can get out of here soon. I'll be fine."   
  
"Well, the doctors said it would be a while.." Their conversation continued on. But they weren't alone. Just outside the room envious eyes were watching them.  
  
"You think you got off easy, old friend." The figured mumbled quietly. "I have plenty more in stroe for you. Just you wait.."  
  
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
A week later Yamato was finally released from the hospital. It was nice to get away from the bad food and horrible rooms. However, it was not nice to head back to school. It seemed every time he turned a corner some girl would throw herself upon him and start sobbing that she had missed him so much. His reply to all this a mumbled "Thank you" and a sprint the other way. By lunchtime he had done this routine a good twelve times. He entered the lunchroom quietly, hoping to be able to get out of there without an incident.  
  
"Yamato!" It was Tai waving at one of the tables. To his left was Sora, and across from her was Koushiro.  
  
Yamato let out a low sigh as he headed over. "Hey...."  
  
"You look better" Sora broke the moment of silence that had began. "We were all really worried about you."  
  
"It was no big deal" Yamato mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Getting hit by a car does not go under the "no big deal" category" Koushiro interjected. "Has there been any word as to whom the perpetrator was.  
  
Yamato shook his head as he sat down. "I can't remember what happened. So, the police said they couldn't do anything about it." Yamato glanced at each of his friends. "Where's everybody else?"  
  
They all shrugged, soon the conversation drifted to what had happened at Tai's soccer practice. And how much Koushiro was going to save to get a modem.   
  
The rest of the day dragged on for Yamato. Each teacher asked where he had been, and gave him extra work to makeup for the missed days. By the time school was out, his backpack was full of books and his mind was lost in a world of x to the third powers and tangents. Again he exited the building and headed home. This time, however, he stayed on the sidewalk. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He turned the corner and stopped at the light, when the signal changed he headed across. Every few steps he would check to make sure nothing was going to happen. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he entered his apartment building. A few more minutes he was opening the door to his apartment.  
  
"Dad, I'm home" he called out. There was no answer, which wasn't surprising. His father was probably working late or something as usual. Yamato sighed, he needed a hot shower or something. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. Yamato hopped over the couch on his way to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
There was no answer on the other end. "Hello?" Yamato said again. Still there was no answer. Yamato hung up the phone in annoyance. "Now I'm getting prank calls. At least those girls would giggle when they called." Yamato fell onto the couch, the next thing he realized he was sound asleep.  
  
What seemed like minutes to Yamato turned out to be three hours. His state of rest was broken by the phone ringing again. Not wanting to get up, he decided to let the answering machine get it.  
  
"Hello this is the Ishida residence. Please leave your message after the beep"  
  
"Yamato, it's your mother. Something happened to Takeru. They took him to the Odaiba hospital."  
  
Yamato eyes shot open, the next moment he was out the door and running towards the hospital. Across the street someone was watching him. The figure smirked as he leaned up against a lightpost. "How does it feel to lose something precious, old friend" The figured chuckled quietly as he ran his fingers through spiked hair. " You better run fast., very fast"  
  
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
Yamato rushed towards the hospital. What was going on with his life. First, he gets hit by a car, now something happened to his brother. What was next his parents, his friends? Something had to give, anything had to give. Without thought he rushed into the hospital knocking various orderlies to the ground. He had one thing on his mind, he had to get to his brother. "Takaishi Takeru" he asked one of the nurses he just ran over. "Where is he!?" He was yelling, but he didn't care about anything else at the moment.  
  
"Room 202" she managed to get out before he was off and running again.  
  
He kept running, not even bothering to use the elevator to the second floor. Swiftly he dodged through the people lining the hallway, like a gazelle running from a pack of lionesses. He arrived at the room, and pushed the door open, the door knob making a large dent in the wall. "Takeru!"  
  
His brother look his way and smiled weakly. "I think I ate something bad, or something"  
  
Yamato let out a large sigh of relief. At least it wasn't serious. "You had me worried there"  
  
Takeru frowned. "I'm sorry." He looked up at the ceiling. "It was weird though. One of the people from your band stopped by for a bit. He asked if you were there and then left. I was going to call you and tell you, but I started throwing up..."  
  
Yamato shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You're more important than the band can ever be. He walked over to the bed sitting down on the edge. "It was just probably about rehearsal or something." Yamato stuck the odd happenings to the back of his mind for the time being. The next five hours were spent talking to his brother and asking the doctor when he could leave. Around nine PM, the doctor finally caved in and allowed Takeru to go home. His mother came directly after work and picked them up. Yamato's father understood his reasoning about staying with Takeru for a few days. Everything seemed to be headed back to somewhat normal until the next day at school.  
  
He arrived at school late, trying to avoid is so-called fanclub. Luckily, they had heard about what had happened to Takeru and knew to leave him alone for a day. The day went by without incident until lunchtime.  
  
"I can't believe someone ransacked my locker!" An angry Taichi was shouting to no one in particular.  
  
"It happened to all of us Taichi" Sora spoke calmly. "Its not like it was an insult directed at you."  
  
Koushiro nodded slightly. "Luckily I failed to leave my laptop in my locker."  
  
Yamato blinked a few times. "Something happened to your lockers..?"  
  
Jyou nodded a bit "Someone broke into them and stole everything out of them."  
  
Taichi was already standing waving a fist in the air. "When I find out who stole my lucky jersey!" he yelled. "I'm going to deck them one they'll never forget.!"  
  
"You needed to wash that thing anyway" Yamato replied coolly. He wasn't in the mood for Taichi's constant...raised voice.  
  
"Shut up Yamato" Taichi answered as he shot the blonde a glare.  
  
"Make me." Yamato's voice was a calm as it ever was. He needed a good fight anyway. Not that Taichi was ever a good fight. He just needed to let off some steam from finding out what had happened to his brother.  
  
"Hey hey" It was Sora, who always seemed to be the voice of reason. "There's no need to fight"  
  
Taichi was the first to protest. "He started it, Sora"  
  
"Started what?" was Yamato's reply.  
  
"You're lucky your brother was sick, otherwise I would have decked you" Taichi mumbled.  
  
That was definitely the last straw. There was something about the way Taichi said that statement that made Yamato's temper hit the critical mark. The next thing that happened wasn't surprising to those who knew.  
  
"Shut up!" Yamato yelled a fist connecting to Taichi's nose. He would have done more but he was dragged out of the lunchroom by one of the teachers. His fan-club gasped, some boys cheered and at a lone table someone let out a low chuckle.  
  
Yamato spent the rest of the day in the principals office being lectured. Or he would have been lectured if he didn't shut the whole thing out. The bell sung the hymn of freedom for Yamato and he left as quickly as he arrived in the principal's office. He was racing towards the doors, trying to avoid various girls when he crashed right into Hiro. Papers went flying as if stirred up by a divine wind. "Hiro! Sorry about that.."  
  
"It's okay" Hiro mumbled picking up some papers and was headed back towards the classrooms.  
  
"Weird" Yamato mumbled. He blinked a few times, picking up a paper that was left.  
  
Envious Eyes  
You have friends, I have foes  
You have family, I am alone  
You have love, I am hated  
  
Envious Eyes  
You have talent, but mine is not recognized  
You are everything I wish I could be  
I see you through these Envious Eyes  
And I hate you, I wish you would die  
Old friend, you will die.  
  
Yamato blinked a few times. "This must be that song Hiro was working on..."  
  
At the bottom of the page smeared in the crimson of blood was "Yamato Die"  
  
Yamato's eyes widened as he took in the sight. His mind began to swirl as he finally recognized the car that hit him, the jeep that hit him! And then the pieces began to come together. He was there when Takeru got sick. And he must have broke into the lockers. Yamato glared towards the way Hiro had gone.  
  
"Bastard!" he yelled, his voice echoing through the hall. "Get back here!"   
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
Yamato stormed down the hallway. He was going to find Hiro, and teach him to never mess with him or his family. He didn't have any right to mess with anybody, not even Taichi. This whole game had gone on far enough. He could have handled someone going after just him. But, involving his brother that was unforgivable. The hall finally stopped in the form of a door. Yamato shoved open the door and blinkily stepped into the sun. "Where are you!?" he yelled as he held a hand to his eyes to block the sun out.  
  
"Right here, old friend." A voice called from the shade on a cherry tree.  
  
"Show yourself already"  
  
"I figure you would find out" Hiro said coldly, as he ran a finger through his hair. "But, I intended to mess with your mind first"  
  
"I thought we were friends" Yamato yelled his temper already flaring. "I trusted you. Why would you do this" Friendship was one of the most important things to him.   
  
"Why would I do this?" Hiro said with a tint of shock in his voice. "Why did I have to sit and watch you see all the glory. Why did I have to watch you sit with your friends."  
  
"I thought you preferred to be alone. People do deserve space. I know I did"  
  
"I'm not you!" Hiro snapped throwing his hand in a wide arc. "I never had friends. I never knew how it felt for someone to care, to love me." Hiro stepped slowly up to Yamato. "But, with you out of the way. A shell of what you were before. My talent will finally be seen. I'll be loved by the fans. I'll have friends."  
  
"You chose to be alone." Yamato persisted. Why was he arguing with him?  
  
"I chose...I did not choose to be ignored!" Hiro turned on his heel. "Obviously you don't understand yet. Maybe you will once I take away everything"  
  
Yamato unconsciously closed his fists. This was getting too much to handle. Everyone had their breaking points, and his was way past due. A few quick steps brought him up to Hiro, roughly he turned him around intent of ramming his fist in the jerks face. Unfortunately, the fist was caught before it reached it's destination.  
  
"You really think, trying to hit me is going to work." Hiro said coldly as he let go of Yamato's fist. "Nothing short of death will stop me." Hiro smirked.  
  
"I won't kill you. It's not the way, it's not my way."  
  
Hiro started walking away. "That's too bad, old friend. I hope your brother is feeling better"  
  
Everyone has buttons that if you push them correctly something will snap. This was Yamato's. The next moment he had Hiro tackled to the ground his fist connecting with his old friends face. Hiro tried desperately to cover up, but the enraged Yamato kept on with his assault. Soon, blood began to cover Yamato's hand as he continued punching.  
  
"Don't you ever touch my brother again!" Yamato screamed. There came no response from Hiro. Yamato growled as he stood up and glared down at the unconscious body. He turned back towards the school and headed back that way wiping his hand on a pant leg.  
  
Hiro laid there for hours, no one came to see what had happened. No one even cared that he was missing. Finally he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled towards his home. The blood, his blood stained the grass a crimson red that night. Something. he would never forget.  
  
Yamato stepped into his mother's apartment still furious with the days events. He didn't even give a nod to his mother or Takeru as he made his way to the bathroom.  
  
Takeru followed him cautiously but was shut out of the bathroom as he arrived to it. "Yamato, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, I just need to take a shower" Yamato answered and soon running water was all that could be heard.  
  
Takeru sighed, he'll just wait outside the door for him. And then find out what went down. How long could he stay in there. Minutes turned into hours, and Takeru became more and more worried. Finally he decided to unlock the door himself. Luckily, he had locked himself in the bathroom many times before. On accident, of course. But, the point was he knew how to unlock the door. "Yamato?"  
  
There sitting on the side of the bathroom was a still clothed Yamato, bloodstain and all. "People say they're my friends. But, those are lies. It's as if people deliberately see how far they can push me before I get angry"  
  
"That's not true. Sure Taichi can be a little stubborn. But, he's not doing it on purpose" Takeru answered.  
  
"This isn't even about him!" Yamato snapped.  
  
Takeru took a reflexive step backwards. He hadn't heard his brother use that tone of voice since he first left the group in the Digiworld.   
  
"Sorry" Yamato mumbled. "All these things that were going on..." Yamato slammed his fist into the wall. "Were because Hiro was jealous. Someone who I thought was my friend."  
  
Takeru blinked a few time as it registered. "He...you..and..me...and the others"  
  
Yamato simply nodded. He needed time to be alone, to think things out. How hard he wished Gabumon was with him. He could always trust Gabumon. "Gabumon" he mumbled as he buried his face in his hands.  
  
Somewhere in the digital world a simple reply came "Yamato"  
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
Hiro stared out his window at the surrounding buildings. Here he was suffering, while Yamato was feeling happy with himself. He had it all, and after all that he had done, he still had it all. What was he going to do. School was on hold for now. His dear drunk mother was planning on making him change school. No big deal, none at all. It's not like he had friends anyway. Hiro stared up into the night sky sending a death glare at the constellation known as Orion.  
  
  
Yamato sighed, it seemed like good friends were definately hard to find. It was always easier to be alone. In fact, maybe that's what he needed, a few days alone. Some time to think about things, and to relax. Yamato walked to his window and took a moment to stare at the sky. He needed his best friend, and he needed him now. "Orion" he mumbled about a constellation.  
  
  
Gabumon ran for what seemed like an eternity, but finally he made it to Gennai's house. "I need your help!"  
  
Gennai turned from watching his goldfish swim. "Oh...?"  
  
Gabumon nodded frantically. "I need to get to Yamato and fast."  
  
Gennai seemed to ponder the idea for a moment. "Can't be done" he said finally.  
  
Gabumon's eyes widened. "Why not!? This is important.."  
  
Gennai shrugged once. "You would have to get one of the new kids to take you back. And that's not even a sure bet."  
  
Gabumon looked down at his feet for a moment. "Takeru! Let me talk to Takeru! C'mon you have to let me."  
  
Gennai simply nodded and pointed to the other room.  
  
  
Takeru sighed, here he was doing homework while his brother was in pain. "I guess I can't help it" he mumbled.  
  
"Takeru!"  
  
Takeru's eyes went wide as his homework was replaced with a face. "Gabumon! What's going on?"  
  
"Takeru, I need to get to Yamato right now!"  
  
Takeru nodded a few times. He knew what he would have to do, break into the school's computer room. But, he couldn't ask for help. That would lead to everyone bothering his brother afterwards. But, he couldn't do it alone either. Who could help him, who could keep it a secret. Koushiro! He knew the room better than anybody else, and he was smart enough to break into it. "Okay Gabumon, I'll get down there as soon as I can"  
  
"Hurry"  
  
Takeru grabbed the phone and dialed up Koushiro's house. One ring was followed by a few more. Finally, after what seemed like hours someone answered the phone. "Hello..?"  
  
"Koushiro! You have to come down to the computer lab!"  
  
Koushiro blinked audibly "Why? What's going on?"  
  
"Just trust me!" Takeru insisted.  
  
"Okay" Koushiro said finally. He had no idea what was going on. It was late and the computer room would be closed. Why did Takeru want to go there now?  
  
  
Takeru raced towards the school. He knew if anyone could help his brother Gabumon could. He waited a good ten minutes before Koushiro finally arrived.  
  
"What's the situation?" he asked out of breath.  
  
"We need to go get Gabumon." Takeru said finally.  
  
Koushiro blinked a few times. Luckily, he had brought his laptop. He basically never left home without it. "Let me just tap into the schools alarm system first." A few taps, a couple of clicks and finally "I disabled the alarm, and luckily the school had just put in automatic doors." With Koushiro pushed the door open.  
  
"That's great!" Takeru said running into the room. "Now get this computer working!"  
  
"I will I will. Don't be in such a rush. You still haven't told me what's going on." Koushiro said sliding in front of the computer.  
  
"He's just really depressed. He's worse than what he was before"  
  
Koushiro nodded. "Alright. Let's go"  
  
Takeru nodded holding his digivice up to the screen. Gold light flew from the computer screen enveloping both Takeru and Koushiro, a few moments later they landed in the Digital World.  
  
But little did they know envious eyes were watching them.  
  
~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Two

  
Guahhhh, I had to cut this in half, and I didn't want two. This is part two..they both will be up at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
Envious Eyes II  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiro's eyes widened, it was luck that he had saw Yamato's little brother heading towards the school. And now he saw this, this amazing sight. They just went into the computer, a computer if destroyed they would never return from. Hiro's smirk widened, this would definitely teach his old friend. Slowly he crossed over to the computer. It would be simple to destroy the computer...  
  
"Now, don't do anything stupid"  
  
Hiro turned and glared towards the speaker. "What do you know, pretty boy"  
  
The figure laughed slightly. "Alot more than you do, obviously. We have the a similar goal here. " He was of course lying, but this kid would be of some use to him. "We just have to wait things out. You'll get what you want, and I'll get what I want."  
  
Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Fine, as long as it happens."  
  
"Oh it will, we'll destroy our adversaries"  
  
  
Takeru glanced around. "Now where is he?"  
  
Koushiro thought for a moment. "If he contacted you, he would probably be at Gennai's. It's the only logical solution" Koushiro quietly brought up a map on his laptop. "Luckily, we were dropped only a mile from the location."  
  
"A mile!?!" Takeru sighed. "We should get going, we can't be gone for that long"   
  
Koushiro nodded and ran after Takeru. It would be nice to see the Digimon again. Even if it was just Gabumon.  
  
  
  
Hiro sat on the other side of this odd kid's table. "Now, are you going to tell me what just happened or not?"  
  
"Patience." He said. This Hiro fellow would definitely come in handy. With him and his petty revenge business, it would be so much easier to conquer the Digital World. "What you saw was, simply another world."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. A world inside a computer...yeah right"  
  
The figure laughed. "If you don't believe me. Where did they go?"  
  
Hiro pondered that for a moment. "Okay, so there's a world inside a computer. What does that have to do with you, and my revenge?"  
  
"Simple, in the Digital World I have endless power. We get him and his friends in there. And I help you kill him. And the rest of them of course."   
  
"You expect me, to go in that computer?" Hiro laughed loudly. "This is some kind of joke."  
  
The figure leaned forward. "If I understand the facts, they're going to bring back someone to help Yamato. Something you don't want to happen, do you?"  
  
Hiro nodded. "What's the plan"  
  
"We let them have this victory."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
  
Gabumon paced just outside Gennai's lake. What was taking so long? They needed to hurry up, Yamato needed him now. Maybe some Digimon got them, nah...it was nighttime. The Kaizer was never around at night.  
  
"Gabumon!"  
  
Gabumon turned quickly. "Takeru!" He ran to him as fast as he could. "How's Yamato! Let's go back now! Hurry up!"  
  
Takeru nodded slightly and ran off back in the direction they had came. Koushiro had just got up when they started running again.  
  
"Next time give me a little warning" he mumbled and followed them.  
  
It was a good twenty minutes before they arrived back in the human world. Takeru was glad to be back, even more so that he had someone to help his brother. "Let's get back fast!"  
  
Gabumon nodded once. "Thank you for your help, Koushiro."  
  
Takeru nodded and took off running again. This was going to be a good night.  
  
  
Koushiro sighed as he walked back towards his home. He would need a good excuse to tell his parents for his late night absence. He would simply tell them that Miyako had a computer emergency. That happened enough lately.  
  
"Koushiro."  
  
Koushiro turned the direction of the voice. "Yes?" That was his last word before he fell unconscious.  
  
  
Takeru tiptoed into his apartment Gabumon behind him. He didn't want to explain to his mother why a Digimon was in the livingroom. They made it to Yamato's room without incident. Takeru gently knocked. "Yamato?"  
  
Yamato grumbled. Couldn't people just leave him alone for a bit. "Go away."  
  
"Yamato, we just want to talk." It was Gabumon.  
  
"Gabumon!?" Yamato hopped off his bed and through the door open. "It's really you.." he said hugging the Digimon tightly.  
  
"I always come when you need me, Yamato."  
  
Yamato nodded and began his story of the last few days. Gabumon listened carefully offering but a few choice comments.  
  
  
Hiro glanced towards his new comrade. "One down. Who's next."  
  
"The girl with the pink hair"  
  
Hiro smirked as he picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes, Mimi. This is Hiro, yeah I was in Yamato's band. You wouldn't be busy right now? I have something important to tell you. No, it needs to be in person. Meet me in the park in a few minutes, okay? Good, see you then." Hiro smirked slightly. "You just got to know how to talk to them."  
  
The figure nodded. "Of course, now don't be late"  
  
Hiro nodded a bit. It was strange, someone actually helping him. Someone actually needing his help.  
  
The figured laughed lowly. "Isn't this nice. The betrayer is going to get betrayed."  
  
  
Mimi glanced around the park. It was cold, why was she even out here. Hiro had sounded like it was important. "Where is he?"  
  
"I'm right here Mimi"  
  
Mimi turned towards the voice. "Hiro?"  
  
"You're right." Hiro moved from the shadows his hands laced behind his head.  
  
"What was so important?"  
  
Hiro smirked as he wrapped Mimi in his arms. "This." He said softly placing his lips against hers.  
  
Mimi's eyes fluttered then closed as her body fell limp. Hiro shook his head and spit out a small piece of plastic. "Two."  
  
  
  
Gabumon didn't know what to say. It was definitely a rough week, to lay the least. "It's okay"  
  
Yamato nodded weakly. "Yeah, I didn't know what to do..."  
  
"Just take the time to heal, Yamato." Gabumon said quietly.  
  
Yamato nodded a bit. "You're right. I'm glad you're here."  
  
The two friends talked the rest of the night, by the next morning Yamato was feeling much better.  
  
"Yamato! I have to get ready for school too.." Takeru called into the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be out in a few minutes" he called back.  
  
"You said that a hour ago!"  
  
Gabumon snickered from the other room. "Same old Yamato"  
  
A few minutes later Takeru finally got into the bathroom. Unfortunately he had only enough time to comb his hair and brush his teeth.   
  
"Let's go Takeru. We're going to be late" Yamato called from the door.  
  
Takeru came around the corner one shoe half on, a bagel in his mouth. "Okay okay."   
  
Yamato tapped his foot. "You should get ready faster."  
  
Takeru hopped out the door mumbling.  
  
  
Daisuke closed his door and ran down the stairs. He had to beat T.A to Hikari's house. He was already down the steps and halfway there when he lost his footing, his face collided with the cement.  
  
"You shouldn't run."  
  
Daisuke hopped to his feet glaring daggers at the figure. "Who asked you!?!" His eyes widened suddenly as a fist was shot out and collided with his face.  
  
"Three."  
  
  
Iori tapped his foot sighing. "Miyako, hurry up... We're going to be late"  
  
"Perfection takes time!" Miyako called out.  
  
"You're tying your shoe! It doesn't take ten minutes to tie your shoe." Iori thought it over a moment. "Okay, maybe it does for you?"   
  
There was no response. "Miyako?" he turned back to look for her. Where did she go. "This isn't funny"  
  
"Sure it is."  
  
"Who's there, what did you do with Miy--"  
  
"Five"  
  
  
Sora kept running, her heart was already pounding and she felt like she was going to pass out. But, you have to train if you want to be the best at any sport. "One more time around won't hurt."  
  
"Sora."  
  
Sora came to a stop putting a hand on her knee. "Huh? What's going on?"   
  
The young man walked up behind her. "Just wanted to talk." he said forcing a cloth to her face. The run had already sapped Sora of her energy. It wasn't long until she passed out from the contents of the cloth.  
  
"Six"  
  
Yamato headed to his first class with a small sigh. He did feel better, just not totally. He glanced around the room. "Hey, Taichi..? Is Sora sick or something?"  
  
Taichi looked up from copying someone's homework. "Nope"  
  
"Than where is she?"  
  
"Don't know..."  
  
  
Taichi ran out of the homeroom as soon as it was over. He had to find Koushiro to get some help on an Algebra problem. Sadly, Koushiro didn't show up to school. "What's up with that.." Now who was he going to copy from? Taichi thought for a second. Maybe Jyou.. Nah he hasn't had Algebra for a long time.  
  
  
Jyou sighed. This test was going to me murder. At least he was going get something in his stomach first. Happily, he headed around the corner. "What should I--"  
  
"Seven"  
  
Somewhere someone laughed. This was going all according to plan. Soon, he'll have them all, and without breaking a sweat!  
  
  
Taichi glanced around the lunchroom. There was no Jyou anyway. He had a few more hours before Algebra. "Man, this is going to suck."  
  
"Let me help you."  
  
Taichi turned and blinked a few times. "You think you can?"  
  
"Sure, I just have to get my stuff from my locker.."  
  
That sounded reasonable enough. Besides, he needed someone's help. He followed the figure to the lockers. "Okay--"  
  
The figure smirked opening his locker right into Taichi's face. "Did that help?"  
  
Taichi's eyes widened as he slumped to the ground.  
  
"Eight."  
  
  
"Yeah, he's doing better" Takeru said with a small sigh.  
  
"I'm sure whatever went wrong isn't that big of a deal" Hikari said.  
  
Takeru shrugs slightly. "It's a long story."  
  
"Why don;t you tell her Takeru."  
  
Takeru turns towards the voice. "You!"  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to a friend?"  
  
Hikari blinked confused "What's going on?"  
  
Takeru blinked as the figure started running. "He's getting away!" Takeru yelled chasing after him.  
  
"Wait for me!" Hikari called running after Takeru. What was going on? Who is this guy they're chasing. "What's going on!"  
  
They chased the figure down the street, finally turning into an alley. "Where'd he go?" Takeru asked as he glanced around.  
  
"Takeru!" Hikari screamed as arms were wrapped around him.  
  
"Let's go kids."  
  
"Let her go!" Takeru yelled. "Or so help me!"  
  
"Just be a good kid, and follow me."  
  
  
Yamato glanced around as he left school. Where was everybody? Usually, he saw people at lunchtime. But this time he saw no one. Taichi was missing from Algebra, his brother didn't even show up before practice. Something was up, but what was it.  
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
Yamato was starting to get worried. It was six already, and no Takeru. "What do you think happened to them Gabumon?"  
  
Gabumon shrugged slightly. "Maybe, there was some kind of emergency in the Digiworld?"  
  
Yamato considered that for a moment. "Why didn't they tell me than?"  
  
Gabumon thought hard. "Maybe, they thought you needed time by yourself."  
  
Yamato sighed slightly, it was the truth. But, it still bothered him and it was getting later and later. How long was he going to wait. Yamato glanced out the window, the sun had painted the sky a palette of reds and gold. "We should go look for them."  
  
Gabumon nodded, he did not know why they wouldn't tell Yamato what was going on. It really didn't make any sense to him. They were friends, at least last time he checked they were all friends. So where had they gone? Could the Digimon Kaiser have gotten them. But, he never attacked people in the human world.  
  
"Old friend."  
  
Yamato stopped dead in his tracks. "You.."  
  
Hiro pushed away from the tree he was leaning against. "How does it feel? How does it feel?"  
  
Yamato glared at Hiro, folding his arms. "What did you do?"  
  
Hiro laughed quietly. "Have you ever been left in a pool of your own blood? I should show you."  
  
Gabumon immediately tried to push past Yamato. Yamato quietly shook his head. "Wait."  
  
Hiro smirked. "How..cute. No matter, how does it feel to be left alone. To have your friends gone?"  
  
"What did you do to them." Yamato asked desperately trying to control his anger.  
  
Hiro started walking away. "I don't know. They probably in the computer or something. I didn't ask questions."  
  
"What's going on, Hiro!" Yamato stopped the boy, before clenching his fists. "Tell me."  
  
Hiro turned slowly. "What's going on indeed. I hold all the cards, old friend."  
  
  
  
Ken glanced at the monitor. "You hold all the cards? Please, you're just my pawn."  
  
"Let us go!" Taichi called from behind a set of bars.  
  
"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Ken said smirking. "With you here, and them back there. I can take over this world easily."  
  
  
  
"Tell me where they are."  
  
"I told you, I didn't ask." Hiro smirked. He knew where they were at, and he knew who had them. But, that didn't matter to him. This is what he wanted, to make Yamato suffer.  
  
"I can find them on my own" Yamato said finally.  
  
Hiro shrugged as he continued walking. "You do that. But, don't say I didn't warn you" Hiro had a plan, he would simply destroy the computer they vanished into. And they would be gone forever. It was a decent plan, but it had one minor flaw.  
  
  
  
Ken paced the room he had the others held captive. "Now, I'll move you back to the human world. We don't want your friends trying to find you"  
  
Ken smirked. This was all going so well. With them locked up in his choice of places, and Yamato being kept occupied by that boy. "Yes, this is good"  
  
  
  
Hiro stopped walking. "You're not going to find them." he said turning to face Yamato. "Give it up." Why was he still talking to him? He should just leave him to suffer.  
  
Yamato shook his head. "You don't understand, do you?"  
  
Hiro narrowed his eyes. "Understand want?"  
  
Gabumon pushed from behind Yamato. "The meaning of friendship. Friends are there for you all the time. They try to help you even when they have no way to do so. They're loyal and are always there for you."  
  
Hiro closed his eyes for a moment. "There for you all the time? Ha, than I truly have never had a friend. All I've ever known is betrayal. And I'm tired of it. I want to be popular. I want to have actual friends. Not ones that pretend, just because they have to." Hiro turned away clenching his fists. "Do you know what true pain is?" It was a question sent to the world. And he waited for an answer. "Real pain...real pain is being left alone because you're mother is off drinking. Real pain is being beat by your father, because you can't keep your mother from drinking."  
  
Gabumon stared blankly, as did Yamato. Gabumon was the first to speak. "No, but that's no reason to take it out on people."  
  
Hiro turned back slowly. It hurt, what the little animal was saying stuck home. Was what he was doing wrong? "No. It's all the reason to do it.. I'm like a wild animal. When I get hurt, I fight back."  
  
Yamato sighed. "You're a human being. Not some primal animal."  
  
"What do you want from me!?!" Hiro snapped. "Haven't you taken enough from me?"  
  
"I haven't done anything."  
  
"Yamato is right" Gabumon said. "You can't blame him for anything, and you can't blame yourself."  
  
Hiro glared down at Gabumon. How could this...animal know what he was doing. "I'm not blaming myself."  
  
"If you weren't you wouldn't be so driven to change."  
  
"Leave me alone!" Hiro didn't know what else to do, so he ran. He had to get away from them. Maybe they were right? No, they're wrong. They have to be wrong, if they weren't. That meant that.....  
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
Hiro stormed into the warehouse his fists clenched. "Hey, yo, get out here for a moment!" He yelled. He was not a happy camper to say the least. He was being used, and he did not like the idea. Sure, he thought he was being used before, he thought that he had a valid grudge. And that dog thing, of all people, no things had set him right.  
  
"What do you want." Ken said folding his arms over his chest. "I do not have the time for your games."  
  
"This isn't a game. Let them go."  
  
"You want me to let go of my prize. And if I don't?"  
  
Hiro smirked slightly. "You'd live to regret it."  
  
"Oh really?" Ken smirked. "You and what army."  
  
"Blue Blaster!" Hiro knew it was coming so he had stepped to the side, allowing the weird creature to do what it was meant to do. The bars that were keeping the other digidestined melted away.  
  
"I'd figure you would follow me..." Hiro mumbled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ken sent a cold glare throughout the room. He knew that the cause was lost, especially in the real world. "Well, sometimes you just have to do your own dirtywork." With that said he made a quick retreat.  
  
Hiro turned away from the reuniting group. He didn't want to stay, he had caused them enough problems as it was.  
  
"Wait!" It was Yamato.  
  
"Before you say anything." Hiro started turning. "I apologize for what I did, I was blinded by emotions that were not justified. Don't worry, about me doing anything else, for some reason I don't think I could even if I tried." With that said he continued on his way, ignoring everything that was going on  
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
  
Yamato yawned, it was back to school this morning and he didn't feel like wasting his time. Gabumon had returned to the Digital World, and everything was back to normal.  
  
"'Nii-san!" Takeru yelled bursting through the door. "There's something you have to read in the paper."  
  
Yamato took the page from his and looked it over.  
  
_My eyes are the color of envy, green as the newest yawn.  
My heart was a hate filled place.  
Why? Because of Envy.  
Envy.  
Something that is best forgotten.  
Envy.  
I regret the day that it took over my soul.  
  
Things were done that should have never happened.  
People were hurt that never deserved it.  
Why? Because of Envy.  
A four letter word.  
Envy.  
Something that is best forgotten.  
Envy.  
I regret the day that it took over my soul.  
  
And now that I've seen the error of my ways.  
All I can offer is an apology.  
Why? Not Because of Envy.  
Envy.  
My heart is free from your control.  
Envy.  
My soul is like a bird.  
  
Free to fly.  
  
By. Kunihiko Hiro  
  
  
~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~  
Theeeere, its done. The ending was a bit rushed, but...it had a long set up. I want comments on the poetry throughout this fic. ::is foremost a poet:: Wheee, now to finish Fate, and Switch...and start on that TaiYamaShiro Seii-chan suggested.  
_  



End file.
